lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Poland
TV Channels AXN Polska Cable TV * No Dubbing. * Single episodes. * Sundays at 10 pm. * The 2 hour season 6 premiere "LA X" was scheduled on April 18th. But due the plane crash with Polish President on board and another 95 passengers (including the most important people in country) the premiere was push back to April 25th. * On August 8th AXN Poland aired 4 hour series finale event - at 8 pm "Lost: The Final Journey" and then series finale, "The End". TVP1 Public television. * No Dubbing (lector - Janusz Szydłowski). * Thursdays at 8 pm. * Two episodes at a time (season 1-4 and 6), one episode at a time (season 5). * The first part of the finale was aired on February 21st, the second part of "The End" was aired on February 22nd. "N" DTH Platform. * Original Soundtrack (Dolby Digital 5.1) or version with Polish lector (Stereo). * HD version. * With or without subtitles. * Single episodes. * VOD (Video On Demand). * Tuesdays. * On Feb 6 2008 thanks to "N" season 4 premiere "The Beginning of the End" was screen in cinema in Warsaw. * In 2009 unfortunately there was no 'cinema premiere' of season 5 premiere "Because You Left". * On Feb 9 2010 "N" showed in one of the Warsaw's cinema clip show "Lost: The Final Season: Beginning of the End" and season 6 premiere "LA X". * 2,5 hour series finale "The End" was available on May 30th. DVDs * Lost: The Complete First Season – 5 DVD set; including 25 episodes of season one; Polish premiere: 18 September 2006. * Lost: The Complete Second Season – 7 DVD set; including 24 episodes of season two and extras; Polish premiere: 18 September 2007. * Lost: The Complete Third Season – 7 DVD set; including 23 episodes of season three and extras; Polish premiere: 22 November 2007. * Lost: The Complete Fourth Season - 6 DVD set; including 14 episodes of season four and extras; Polish premiere 17 March 2009. * Lost: The Complete Fifth Season - 5 DVD set; including 17 episodes of season five and extras; Polish premiere 19 February 2010. * Lost: The Complete Sixth and Final Season - 5 DVD set; including 18 episodes of season six and extras; Polish premiere 18 February 2011. * Lost: The Complete Collection - 35 DVD set; including all 121 episodes of the series, epilogue and extras; Polish premiere 18 February 2011. * Lost: Seasons 1 - 3 - 19 DVD; including 72 episodes of the first three seasons and extras; Polish premiere 17 December 2008. * Lost: Seasons 1 - 5 - 30 DVD; including 103 episodes of the first five seasons and extras; Polish premiere 12 November 2010. Blu-Ray * Lost: The Complete First Season - 7 Blu-Ray set; including 25 episodes of season one and extras; Polish premire: 12 May 2009. * Lost: The Complete Second Season - 6 Blu-Ray set; including 24 episodes of season two, no extras; Polish premiere: 12 May 2009. * Lost: The Complete Third Season - 7 Blu-Ray set; including 23 episodes of season three and extras; Polish premiere: 20 November 2009. External links *Polish Lostpedia *Polish Wikipedia for LOST. he:פולין Category:Fan locations